Will I Ever Recover
by HolaGurrl22496
Summary: Edward left and never came back. Now Bella's a vampire. But who was she changed by? Will she take Edward back? Sorry I suck at summaries. Story is much better... I hope
1. Preface

It has been 21 years. 21 years since my angel left. Since _he_ left.

_Flashback_

_Ok lets talk._

_He took a deep breath_

_Bella were leaving…_

_End Flashback_

It hurts to even think _his _name. To think about that day. The day I mentally died. The day my life was over.

**A/N Yeah. I know short chapter. This is just an intro to my story. Please Review.**


	2. Normal

Today was a normal day for me. I got up. I ate. Today was different though. It marked my 21st year being a vampire. I went to their house 10 days after the Cullens left. However, I did not realize that Victoria was there. She bit me. She just could not stand killing me. I was surprised. So she just let me change. She stayed with me through the fire and the pain. My transformation only lasted about 2 days.

I lived with her for about 2 years teaching her to become a vegetarian. She is no longer the Victoria we saw with James.

My dad was told I was killed in a drunken driving accident. He died from depression 4 years later. During those four years, I moved from place to place. I went to college at Dartmouth. I got my degree in Doctoring. My inspiration was Carlisle. Then I met my family. All four of them. 2 guys and 2 girls. Will, Marissa, Ester, and Logan.

They were in a car accident and I just could not let them die. So I changed them. I explained to them all at once what they had become. Logan had a hard time accepting it but he eventually came around. For a year and a half, we lived away from civilization. Then we became vegetarians. Two months later Will and Ester got married. Then 3 months after that Logan and Marissa got married. That left lonely me. I never told them about the Cullens.

We were moving back to Forks. We had just bought the old Cullen's House. Tonight would be the night I would tell them about the Cullens. Tomorrow was also the day we were moving in completely. We already had beds. And rooms. Logan and Marissa got Alice and Jasper's room. Will and Esther got Rosalie and Emmett's room. I was afraid for them. I took Edward's room. Tomorrow we would return to Forks High.

I hope I can survive.

A/N- I know I don't have long chapter. They will get longer. Please review. It's the only thing that will keep me writing.

Bye


	3. The Cullens

**A/N- Hey. So here is another chapter. From now on I will have a music playlist that will be music that inspired me on that chapter. For this chapter there was only one song. It was Empty Me by Chris Sligh. Check it out. Now read. Please. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. I do however own Will, Marissa, Logan, and Esther.**

Chapter 2- The Cullens

Today was the day we were to go back to Forks High. It would bring back memories that I did not want to come back to me. It was 5:30 in the morning. I was going to go downstairs to talk to Will, Marissa, Logan, and Esther. We had to leave for school in about an hour. That gave me time to tell my family about the Cullens. I walked down stairs going over what I was going to say in my head. When I got downstairs, my family was watching CNN Morning news. They all turned to look at me. Had I still been human I would have either been crying or blushing furiously. I started,

"Ok so you know I had a life in forks before I met you right?"

"Yes" they all replied in unison.

"Well I had a family I was very close to. The Cullens. Carlisle and Esme are the parent figures. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice Jasper and Edward are the "kids". Rosalie and Emmett are together. Alice and Jasper are a couple also. They are vampires also.. This is the very house they owned over 20 years ago. I was in love with Edward. He left me 21 years ago along with the rest of his family because he though he was putting me in danger. I guess he did not love me enough to understand I was lost without him. He did not love me enough to stay."

They all looked at me. I loved my new family but I yearned for the one who had left me all alone 21 years ago. They all said they understood if I needed to leave. I-needing more closure- decided to make a run through of the house. I had a feeling like I needed to. I first went to Carlisle and Esme's old room and looked in the drawer. There sat a shirt from both of them. I put in back in the drawer and closed it. I went to Alice and Jasper's room next. I walked over to their huge closet and opened the door. There on the floor sat a pair of her Prada heels. Just like Alice. Lying next to them, I saw a pair of Jasper's slacks. A small smile spread across my face. Then I made my way into Rosalie and Emmett's room afraid of what was to come. I pulled open the first drawer of the dresser. Nothing. I pulled open the second drawer. In it I found a picture of Emmett and a note. It read,

_**Bella,**_

_**We will always love you. **_

_**Edward is doing this for your safety.**_

_**I hope we get to meet again someday.**_

_**If and when we do, PLEASE still be clumsy**_

_**Love,**_

_**Emmett Cullen**_

I could not help but laugh. Obviously knew Rosalie was not too fond of me so she would not leave anything, I braced myself. I knew that whatever was in Edward's room. I walked slowly into his, well, my room. I went the dresser and pulled open the first drawer. I started to sob dryly. I saw a picture of the two of us and the shirt he wore the first time I saw his in the sunlight. That was also the first day we went to the meadow together. I looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was the only thing I had unpacked. It read 6:30 am. It was time to face the music. I walked down the stairs and out into the garage. I said into my red Nissan Maxima. Will and Esther got into Will's green Mazda 6 and Logan and Marissa got into Marissa's blue Volkswagen. In less than 2 minuets we were racing down the empty highway. We always raced. When we reached Forks High, the buildings were just the same. I won the race. Marissa and Logan came in second and like always, Will and Esther came in third. We all got out and walked in to see my doom.

**A/N- Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Everything has just been so crazy. I hope to get the third chapter up today. I hope ya'll know how committed to this story I am. I never pay attention in class anymore because I am writing. I have just finished the seventh chapter. It should be up in the next two weeks. I still have to type everything up while still contuing to write. Pleae click that little button that says review. Pretty Please With Edward Cullen On Top?**

**Bye**


	4. Forks High

**A/N- Wow. Ya'll are lucky. To all the people who reviewed thank you. To all of you don't please. It only takes 30 seconds. In addition, to the people who want me to write longer chapters I will get on that. After I post the seven chapters, I have now they will get longer. Not by much but I hope you will be satisfied until then. Now on to the story.**

Chapter 3- Forks High

We walked into the front office and Mrs. Smith greeted us.

"Hello we are the Davidson's." I said

"Hello. Here are your schedules and a map of the school. Get this slip signed by all of your teachers and return it at the end of the day. Mrs. Smith said. "Yay" Marissa chimed in. We all walked out of the office.

"Who has English for second period?" Marissa asked.

"I do" I said.

"So do I" said Will.

"Ok let's get to class," I said. I had Mrs. Williams for Trig first period. She was a new teacher. As I walked into class, everyone turned to stare at me. I would have blushed. Mrs. Williams made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself.

"Hi. My name is Bella Davidson. I am 17 years old and a transfer from New York." I said. I went to sit down. I had already gotten my slip signed. I also got the course outline and the book. It was the same as 21 years ago. As I sat down, I froze. I smelled vampires. In this room. I looked around and my jaw dropped. My eyes were locked with those of very surprised Jasper. I quickly looked away. The whole class I felt his eyes burning into my head. Not soon enough the bell rang signaling the end of Trig. I ran out of the classroom before anyone but Jasper had a chance to move. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"Bella" he said. It was more a question than a statement.

"What do you want Jasper?" I snarled. He let go of my arm and I felt a sudden wave of guilt come over me.

"I…I have to go" I stuttered. I ran at an inhuman speed to English. Marissa and Will were already there.

"They're here," I said.

"Who" Will asked

"Them, the Cullens. They're here" I said on the verge of breaking down. Marissa's mouth made an o shape. We walked into Mr. Bob's room **(A/N-I know. Stupid name. It was like 3 am when I was writing this so…) **and I stopped dead in my tracks. Just outside of the window, I saw _his_ car. I saw the Volvo. I just brushed it off. Anyone could have a silver Volvo. No need to jump to conclusions. Mr. Bob handed us our book lists for the year. It was the same book list. I giggled quietly to myself. English flew by. It was time for lunch. As we were walking down the hallway I started to shake.

"Bella are you sure you want to do this?" Logan asked.

"Yes. It's now or never" I replied. We walked into the cafeteria. I scanned the room for them and I found them sitting at the table they sat at 21 years ago. They were staring back at me. Alice looked like she could cry. Emmett was well Emmett. He was grinning from ear to ear. Rosalie was giving me the death glare. Jasper just sat there shocked but still composed. _He _just sat there looking confused. After about 30 seconds, a stupid grin spread across his face. We (the Davidson's) went into the lunch line to get the food we would soon throw away. Will led the way to a table. I though we were to close even though we sat a good 20 feet away. After 15 minutes I got up to go throw my food away. Alice of course followed me out. As soon as we were out of the cafeteria she engulfed me in a bear hug. Good thing I didn't need to breathe.

"I knew you were going to come back. That's why I told everyone to leave something behind. Rosalie refused but what is new there." Alice kept babbling on and on and on. I was I my own little world. She asked me why I looked so much different than in her visions. I explained to her my powers. I could still eat and sleep. I could also change my appearance.

"I knew you were going to look beautiful" Alice squealed.

"Yeah, Alice what are your last two classes?" I asked.

"Well I have Biology and then American history" she replied.

"I have both of those too. At least I'll know 1 person in those classes." I said feeling a little better.

"Actually, I have 12th grade American history. And in biology you will know 2 people" she said.

"Who's in biol-" I stopped. "Edward has biology for 3rd doesn't he.

"Yeah" she admitted quietly

"Well this is just !#$% perfect" I blew up.

"I'm so sorry. I could Mrs. Smith to change his schedule." Alice said her eyes looking frazzled.

"No Alice. I'm a big girl. I can handle this. Just then, the bell rang.

"Come on" Alice said back to her chipper self

"I have no friggin choice" I muttered to myself.

"What" she asked.

"Nuthin" I replied.

**A/N- Hey so you mad it through another chapter. It is my longest chapter ever.**

**903 words. That is a lot for a girl who hates to write. I hope that in the near future the chapters will get longer. Till then, Review. Please. I want to get at least 5 more reviews before I post my next chapter. 13 reviews now plus 5 = 18 reviews. So get to reviewing. TTFN. Bye**


	5. AN

**A/N~ I know a lot of you are mad at me for not updating but my life has been so CRAZY!!!!!! My ELA teacher came back recently and I have been loaded down with work. Like no kidding for the past like 3 weeks I have gotten a total of about 5 hours of sleep. So right now at least until the end of this week (our Christmas break starts this Friday) I will not be updating. I know sad day. Anyway for the next 2 weeks (our Christmas break) I will try and update EVERYDAY!!! I hope. And after that I will try to update every Saturday. I hope you are not to mad at me and will continue to read the story. Merry Christmas!!!!**

**By the way I have a new blog ** .com

**I love you all!!**

**~EdwardCullensREALWife~**


	6. Biology More Like Bombology

**A/N- Ok so I finally got around to typing up another chapter. I have kept you all in suspense for long Enough. So Read. REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 4- Biology... More Like Bomb-ology

Alice walked me to my locker. I walked as slow as she would allow me to. As we walked into the classroom she left me and took her seat. I thought to myself : I wonder who the teacher is… Lo and behold Mr. Banner walks in all old and grey and slow. He did a double take when he saw me. Well that answered my question. Mr. Banner signed my slip, eyeing me suspiciously, gave me my book, and gave me my seat assignment. I laughed so low that only Alice would have been able to hear me. She looked up. I shook my head telling her not to worry. I took a seat. It was the exact same spot I had when I was human. I sat down and started doodling. I was only half-paying attention. When the teacher called on me for an introduction, I got up and walked to the front of the classroom. I repeated what I had said in front of Mrs. Williams's class. As I went to go sit down I, Of course, stumbled. Even as a vampire I was still clumsy. Emmett is going to be happy. I started to doddle again. I did not even realize there was someone sitting next to me until a pale hand reached over in front of me.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. I believe we have met before." He just sat there with a stupid grin on his face just like in the cafeteria. I had a guaranteed way to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Hi. I'm Isabella. I don't think I know you. You must be mistaken." I sneered back at him. That did the trick. He looked like a little puppy dog. It was pathetic.

"Come on Bella. I know it's you. Please talk to me. Let me explain. Please." Just as he finished his plea Mr. Banner started class. We took notes all class so Edward was busy writing. I didn't think he was actually taking notes. My thoughts were confirmed when the bell rang. Edward grabbed my wrist, just as Jasper had done. He pushed a neatly folded piece of paper in my hand.

"Edward. I can't do this right now." I said about to breakdown.

"Just read the note" he said. He smiled my favorite crooked grin. My heart began to melt. No Bella. He left you. He didn't love you. Don't do this. I walked swiftly out of the room. It was meant to be dramatic but my foot got caught and I fell. Great. He held his hand out for me to grab to be pulled up. I took it and ran out of his eyesight. I had gym next period. I had one period to pull myself together. I walked to the gym. I wasn't looking forward to it. The coach gave me my clothes but did not make me dress out. I thanked him for that. I was assigned a locker in the locker room. I put all my belongings into the locker. As I walked out of the locker room I saw none other than the infamous Emmett. I ran to him. Well I ran then tripped about halfway. I heard his booming laughter from clear across the gym.

"Still clumsy Bella?" It was more a question than a statement.

"Yes. I got your letter. I am still clumsy and I am in your gym class. Joy." I said

It's going to be the best year EVER. Oh Bella. Guess what sport we are playing today Bella." Emmet said excitedly.

"What" I replied with no enthusiasm.

"Soccer"

"OhMyGod. I picked the worst day to come back."

"No you didn't. Edward was so happy to see you. Ever since we left all he has done is mope in his room. He only came out to hunt and this is the first time he has smiled in 21 years. You know one year he even tried to leave the house to go to the Volturi. He said he wasn't going to live without you. Jasper and I actually had to physically fight him to get him to stay." Emmett said in a rush

"Emmett…stop" I said about to cry again.

"Wait. Who changed you?" Emmett asked.

"Victoria. After y'all left I went to the house to see if y'all really left and she was waiting there and she bit me." The coach blew the whistle starting gym. We (Emmett and I) got put on a team together. It was a two on two game. Actually I naturally tripped at least 10 times taking Emmett down 4 of those times. He made me sit on the sidelines for the rest of the games. Being a vampire he won 6 out of 8 games. The other two games I was playing so we lost. Of course. The bell rang so I walked slowly to the locker room to fetch my belongings. I walked slowly to my other locker. I grabbed my notebook. I walked into Mr. Jackson's room. Edward had already arrived. I ignored him. Mr. Jackson signed my slip and gave me my book. As I sat down the note Edward gave me fell out of my book bag. I picked it up and read it.

**A/N- Ha Ha. Cliffy. I bet you are in suspense right now. Oh well you have to wait till I type up and post the next chapter. The only thing that will keep me writing is those pretty little reviews. So if you want to know what the letter said then well you know what you have to do. REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! I think I got my message across. Until next time**

**~EdwardCullensREALWife~**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! **


	7. The Letter

**A/N- Ok. So I am telling you know this chapter is not as long as the other because well I did not write it. My friend has officially joined this wagon. Her name is Lyric Armon-Brown. So if you like the letter then in your comments give her a shout out. Speaking of comments I have had 1,741 Visitors and only 35 reviews??? Come on guys. If I need to be I will become one of those people who say I need this amount of reviews to keep going. So help me I will. Anyway, enough of my ranting. On with the story….**

Chapter 5- The Letter

"_**My Dearest Bella,**_

_**I don't know how to start this letter. I guess I'll start by saying I am so sorry for leaving you. I should have listened to my heart, instead of my instincts. I can't believe it has been 21 years since I've seen you. Wow you look as beautiful and breathtaking as always. In 21 years you have not changed my Bella. By the way, who changed you? Never mind, I'll ask Alice. Well Bella, I know you may not forgive me right off the bat or ever, and if you don't I totally understand. But if you can find a place in your heart to forgive me, to be able to still love me as endlessly and as passionately as I do you………… I would never leave you again for as long as I live, or exist and I will continuously love you no matter what, just as long as you love me. Even if you don't love me, I will ALWAYS love you. For 21 years I have thought about nothing else but what would have happened if I had stayed. What would have happened if we went to Dartmouth together? To see no one else but you every morning and evening maybe we would have even been………… Married, so that you would be forever mine. Well Bella, I love you and even if I can't see you ever again, just seeing you now will help me get through this endless life. I will always love you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Edward"**_

If I could cry I would. Just then I looked up at Edward and smiled. Something I haven't done in a really long time. I continued to stare and marvel at his beauty. He was playing with his thumbs and staring out the window. He sat in the seat right behind me. I quickly folded up the note and stuffed it into my backpack. I shivered as I felt his breath run down my back.

"Have you read the note yet?" he whispered in my ear.

"No. I think I may have misplaced it" I hissed back at him.

"Oh. Ok " He said sounding hurt. He scrawled another note. He handed it to me and I shoved it in my book bag next the other note. Just another note to throw in the trash. The bell rand for the beginning of History. We, again, took notes the entire period so he did not have time to write another note. When the bell rang dismissing school I got up. I went to my locker. I had homework in EVERY subject. What a warm welcome to a new school. With my vampire knowledge and speed it would take me 15 minutes tops to finish it. When I opened my locker a note fell out. Not one from Edward. No this one was from Logan.

"_**Bella,**_

_**See you when you get home. Me and Marissa went home early. Had to finish moving in. BTW, Will invited the Cullen's over 2nite. Hope that's OK. Alice said they will be over 7:00. She is bringing everyone.**_

_**Love Ya Sis,**_

_**Logan"**_

OMG. They were coming over TONIGHT. I am going to kill Will. I ran out to the parking lot, dry sobbing. Will and Esther were already out there.

"I'll be home later."

"Bella, where are you going?" Esther asked. I paid no attention. I was going to the one place no one could upset me. Our Meadow.

**A/N- Ok. I know short chapter. Sorry. Put the weapons DOWN. I MEAN IT. Ok so like right now where I am it is like12:25 AM. So I just have one last thing to say. REVIEW!!!**

**Ok. You made me do it. Before I post another chapter I want at least 7 reviews. I have 36 as of right now. So that means I need at least 43 reviews before I update again. REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**

**Until Next Time**

**~EdwardCullensREALWife~**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


End file.
